Venetian blind is a window blind made of a number of thin, wooden, metal or plastic slats that can be set together at any angle to regulate the light and air passing through or be drawn up together to the top or one side of the window by means of cords. To an ordinary people, a venetian blind is easy to regulate by means of cords through hand operation. However, to hospitalized patients or disabled people or the aged, it is rather difficult to regulate a venetian blind which is mounted on a window of higher position. The present invention is specifically designed to give a total solution to the problem. According to the present invention, a venetian blind can be regulated through infrared remote control. Even if during power failure, hand operation function can still be operated to regulate the venetian blind by means of cords.